Sucedió en un tiempo alternativo
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Trunks del futuro ya no es más el joven que advirtió a los guerreros Z del peligro de los androides, ahora es el guardián del tiempo que deberá luchar contra un ser siniestro y sus sirvientes que intentaran eliminarlo aun antes de nacer
1. Chapter 1

**Sucedió en un tiempo alternativo**

Soy Trunks, se me ha llamado del futuro y últimamente del pasado. Nací en un línea alterna en la que unos androides mataron a mi padre, a mi maestro y destruyeron a casi toda la tierra, un futuro que gracias a las enseñanzas de esta línea del tiempo pude cambiar.

Lo que no sabía era que no solo iba a cambiar el futuro inmediato, sino también un futuro del que yo ni siquiera pertenecía. Vigilante del tiempo, algo que nunca pensé; pero para mí lo que era aun más inimaginable era que sería mi propio vigilante, que yo sería mi propio protector.

**Capitulo 1- 27 semanas **

Septiembre 766

Bulma Brief cursaba su sexto mes de embarazo, había concebido a su hijo sin planeación, el padre, el príncipe de los saiyajines no lo había tomado bien. La evitó por un par de semanas, hasta que no pudo evitar regresar cada noche a su cama e inevitablemente no pudo evitar ver como el vientre de la terrícola crecía día con día, así como el ki que estaba dentro de ella, algo que mucho tiempo después el saiyajin describiría como si un gran ki fuera contenido por una delgada esfera, tuvo que irse. Si quería entrenar y concentrarse debía dejar la tierra atrás.

Para Bulma aquello fue un gran golpe a su orgullo, él se fue repentinamente; pero decidió dejar de pensar en él y disfrutar cada momento de su embarazo, había cosas que le encantaban como el comer hasta hartarse sin engordar más que lo de su propia condición, así como el salir de compras y diseñar la habitación del bebé, había otras cosas que no le gustaban tanto y fue en los primeros tres meses del embarazo, el cansancio, el que se dormía sin darse cuenta y el ver como poco a poco su ropa comenzaba a dejarle de quedar; pero valía la pena, ese bebé en su interior valía por completo todo, le daba sentido a su vida. Le saludaba al despertar y al irse a dormir, acariciaba su vientre mientras le hablaba sobre tantas cosas; pero cumplidas las 24 semanas algo comenzaba a ir mal. A sus 20 semanas decidió retirarse de la corporación y darse espacio para ella y la llegada a su bebé, había creado su rutina, Despertaba para bañarse, desayunaba y hacía ejercicios de respiración, todo iba como se suponía tenía que ser, hasta las 24 semanas cuando tuvo su primera amenaza de parto pretermino y un ingreso hospitalario, lo atribuyo a lo poco común de su embarazo; pero a las 27 semanas tuvo una segunda amenaza pretermino y comenzó a preocuparse , estaba tan preocupada . Su idea era ocultar su embarazo, pero a esas alturas estaba tan angustiada que incluso pensaba en llamar a Milk para preguntarle si había atravesado lo mismo con Gohan.

No había razones para lo que sucedía, no tenía infecciones, estaba en perfecto estado de salud e incluso el bebé estaba bien, era como si su cuerpo tratara de sacarlo de su organismo. Cuando el dolor y las contracciones comenzaban se aterraba, su bebé era su mundo, no podía perderlo. Si era cierto la idea de ser madre no fue considerara hasta el momento que supo la existencia de su hijo.

Su Obstetra le dijo que ya estaba de alta aquel 14 de septiembre

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la mujer- Me dices que no tengo infecciones, que mi salud es perfecta, que mi bebé está bien ¿Por qué?

-Es difícil- dijo el médico- mientras se sentaba en el sillón del lado de la cama- todo esta bien, el bebé no tiene defectos aparentes, si fuera algún defecto congénito se hubiese producido una amenaza de aborto desde los primeros meses del embarazo; pero todo iba muy bien…quizá sea alguna incompatibilidad sanguínea…¿hay alguna enfermedad del padre?- Bulma se quedo meditabunda unos segundos, como decirle que era alienígena, en principio la creería una loca y se le creía tendría toda la posibilidad de llamar la atención de todos los medios y era algo impensable.

-Ya se lo dije, es extranjero…fue una aventura ni se mucho sobre él, lo vi sano es todo

-¿No tiene forma de comunicarse con él?- preguntó insistente

-No- sentenció la mujer. No había manera de comunicarse con él si en su nave no había comunicación alguna, él no contestaba y ella solo lo intento dos veces, después de eso comprendió el mensaje, el príncipe no quería saber nada de ella y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerle pensar que necesitaba de su atención. Si regresaba o no, era ahora el menor de sus problemas.

-Solo me queda la hipótesis- dijo el médico- de que el padre del niño tenga algún problema, una enfermedad que aun no detectamos y su cuerpo rechaza este embarazo…lo raro es que generalmente eso sucede con el segundo hijo, con el primer embarazo no suele haber problemas

-Entiendo- comenzaba a desesperarse tanto que si su hijo volvía a presentar algún peligro no duraría en localizar a Vegeta como fuera, hablar con Milk sobre el embarazo y si tenía que hacerse público que así fuera, la prioridad, era su bebé.

-Te daré un medicamento y si todo va bien te veré en una semana- y le extendió una prescripción- ante cualquier cosa llámame, recuerda reposo relativo puedes caminar pero solo lo necesario y más que nada, recuerda que no debes estresarte

-Gracias

Sus padres fueron a buscarla, mientras regresaba a casa trataba de tener la mejor mentalidad posible, le habían dicho que si nacía a sus 30 semanas tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, y estaba decidida a llegar por lo menos a las 30 semanas era su meta.

El profesor Brief había contratado un ayudante nuevo, era un mecánico aunque sabía demasiado de física e ingeniera, sin embargo el profesor no tuvo interés en saber las razones, él solo necesitaba alguien que lo apoyara en el laboratorio ya que Bulma, quien iba hacerlo de no ser por sus problemas de salud, ahora no podía.

-Se llama George- dijo el viejo Brief- es muy bueno me ha ayudado con varias naves y tiene buenas ideas

-Pero es solo un mecánico ¿y dices que incluso te ayudo con formulas de física?

-Sí, quizá la recordó de sus días de escuela….no importa hija, lo importante es que el será mi ayudante y tú descansaras

-¿Al menos puedo ver lo que hacen en el laboratorio?

-eh, bueno- titubeo el hombre

-Si no le hace daño al bebé- añadió su madre- sabes que el doctor te dijo que deberías estar en reposo

-No iré a correr y cargar maquinaria pesada y cajas de herramientas, solo me sentare a ver que hacen…sentarme no me hará daño

-Bueno- dijo Bonny Brief entusiasmada- en cuanto lleguemos a casa te mostrare la ropa que le mandamos a hacer al bebé tiene logos de la corporación y los colores están preciosos, además le compre otra ropa con muchos estampados, hay playera con un avioncito de colores que dice "ya he llegado"

-Solo esperemos que no llegue tan rápido- añadió Bulma

-Hay que decirle a este jovencito que aun no es tiempo- los tres se quedaron callados un largo rato en un momento de tensión y preocupación que era evidente en la familia Brief

-Conocerás a George- dijo Bonny rompiendo las preocupaciones- es un hombre muy gentil y muy apuesto también, sería un buen novio

-mamá basta- interrumpió Bulma indignada

Llegaron a la casa, Bulma fue llevada de inmediato a su habitación, ahí, su madre le llevó las ropas y juguetes del bebé para que su hija les diera el visto bueno, además le conto que su padre había diseñado juguetes, le mostró un canguro de unos 50 centimetros de alto de textura suave, diseñado para un recién nacido.

Esa noche durmió temprano, pero sus sueños fueron angustiantes. Se veía en la corporación y como una sombra se le acercaba a tocarle el vientre y comenzaba un dolor terrible, a continuación la figura se dividía en dos y una de ellas introducía una mano en el vientre y comenzaba a sangrar, forcejeaba tratando de sacar al bebé, Bulma gritaba desesperada y trataba de evitarlo tomaba la mano, pero la traspasaba y aquellas figuras negras comenzaban a reír con carcajadas siniestras mientras Bulma, lloraba desesperada forcejeando tratando de librase de esas entidades.

Despertó sudorosa y angustiada por instinto se llevó de inmediato la mano al vientre, su bebé se movía.

-Todo estará bien, hijo…mamá tuvo una pesadilla, pero estaremos bien , en dos días cumpliras 28 semanas y nos acercamos a la meta, pero trata de llegar más…tu padre es un príncipe de un raza guerrera, así que tu eres un pequeño guerrero, vamos a lograrlo, mi amor.

El resto de la noche fue más apacible, Bulma durmió con tranquilidad. Al despertar desayuno según lo acostumbraba mientras conversaba con su madre sobre cómo había pasado la noche, omitió la parte de la pesadilla porque no quería preocuparla, no quería estrés en la casa.

Terminado el desayuno, Bulma se dirigió al taller, su madre le acompañaba, tan pronto al entrar su padre le saludo alegremente y apagó su cigarro. Tama estaba en su hombro como siempre solía estarlo, y en los ojos del pequeño felino parecían reflejar felicidad ante la mujer que de cuando en cuando lo consentía e incluso le daba de comer. Junto a ellos trabajando en una nave estaba un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años, llevaba una gorra azul con el logo de la corporación al igual que una chaqueta del mismo color y unos jeans.

Bulma al ver lo poco de las facciones de su rostro que la gorra permitía visualizar sintió que lo había visto antes, usaba unos lentes de armazón grueso color negro que hacía más difícil verle claramente, solo visualizo unas patillas moradas que le era imposible ocultar

-Bulma el es George- le presentó su padre

-Buen día señora Brief- su voz era profunda, masculina…conocida- disculpe por no acercarme estoy lleno de grasa de motor, no quiero ensuciarle

-No te preocupes- le era inevitablemente familiar.

El padre de Bulma le hablaba de nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente, de naves, aeroautos y un nuevo submarino que sin duda sería útil para descubrir antiguos naufragios, varios aventureros estaban muy interesados en este último invento.

-¿Tienes los planos?

-Sí, hija- contestó el hombro mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo- están en la mesa junto a la tuya…espera, George, podrías darle los planos que discutíamos ayer

-Claro que sí señor- el hombre dejo de lado las herramientas con las que trabajaba en uno de los submarinos del doctor Brief y fue por los planos para dejárselos extendidos en un azul brillante lleno de formulas y números; las ideas que su padre tenía en mente plasmadas en papel. Bulma las leyó con detalle mientras los hombres trabajan sin cesar, Bulma tomó un lápiz y de inmediato comenzó a hacer unos arreglos en una formula y en la otra, tendrían tiempo para hablar con su padre de sus observaciones.

Mientras trabajaba, Bulma sentía que su bebé con más energía de lo que acostumbraba, de cuando en cuando llevaba sus manos al vientre y sonreía, pensando que posiblemente el peligro había pasado y que no solo llegarían a las 30 semanas si no que incluso llegarían a las 39 o 40 como debería de ser. En esos momentos estaba tan entusiasmada como cuando aceptó en darle la bienvenida a ese pequeño ser.

-Es tiempo de comer- dijo el padre de Bulma, tomó a Tama entre sus manos y llamó a su nuevo asistente; pero aquel no quiso comer, dijo que necesitaba terminar temprano para ver unos asuntos- bien- dijo el anciano- entonces mi hija y mi nietecito me acompañaran- Bulma le sonrió de inmediato, lo tomó del brazo y juntos fueron a comer.

Hacia las 6 de la tarde George se había marchado, Bulma hablaba de los cambios que había realizado en los planos de su padre y después de analizarlos, el doctor Brief les llamó maravilloso y apropiados. Para la noche la familia Brief vio una película, entre comerciales los futuros abuelos sugerían nombres, Trunks, nombre del abuelo del padre de Bulma, era él que más le agradaba; pero aun no estaba decidida, esperaba que faltaran 2 meses más para tener la decisión definitiva.

Al dormir soñó nuevamente con esas sombras siniestras que parecían querer acabar con su bebé, de nuevo despertó ansiosa y desesperada, tenía el presentimiento de que pasarían de nuevo por la traumática experiencia de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a trabajar para expulsar a su pequeño. No debía preocuparse o en definitiva entraría en el proceso de una amenaza de parto, se levantó con cuidado y se decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso con leche, con eso estaba segura volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Mientras más se acercaba a la cocina, más escuchaba un forcejeo y una pelea, un hombre y una mujer peleaban encarnecidamente, reconocía la voz del hombre; pero no el de la mujer. Se escondió tras la pared, Bulma les miraba recelosa, era George y una mujer a la que nunca había visto. La mujer sostenía entre sus manos un frasco pequeño de color azul, George tiraba de ella y le gritaba que ni siquiera se le ocurriera, que estaba seguro que ella era la culpable de lo que había sucedido con Bulma y el hecho de que casi perdiera a su bebé

-Para eso se me envió- dijo la mujer en un tono frio y tajante

-Es verdad- contesto George con voz fría- y yo estoy aquí por esto- en segundos sin que Bulma se diera cuenta de los detalles el hombre había atravesado su mano por el estomago de la mujer dejando salir el otro extremo por su espalda, se llevó de inmediato las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

Esperaba ver sangre borboteando, escuchar el grito agudo de dolor; pero nada de eso sucedía. La mujer, aquella cosa o lo que fuera comenzó a caer deslizándose por el brazo extendido de George, en cuestión de segundos lo que fuera una persona se convertía en agua y luego en nada, no quedaba rastro alguno de ella, pero ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Bulma miraba aquello espantada mientras el hombre se lavaba las manos, se retiro los lentes y tomó la toalla para secarse y limpiar los lentes que no tenían ninguna graduación en ellos. Al voltear se sorprendió al ver a la mujer encinta de pie frente a él

-¿Quién demonios eres?- el hombre sin perder el temple se llevo una mano a la gorra y se la retiró, Bulma lo reconoció de inmediato sin duda era mayor, pero era el mismo, el joven del futuro- Eres quien vino del futuro- dijo casi imperceptiblemente, aquel asintió- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Defenderles…es un bioandroide, el material del que está hecho no está construido todavía, ni siquiera se construirá en este siglo.

-¿Es de los mismos androides que dijiste?

-No, estos son esbirros de algo peor…su hijo es algo importante, y quieren eliminarlo como sea, cuando sea…un ser siniestro ha dado la orden y en ese lejano futuro, su palabra es ley…esta "mujer" era uno de ellos, ella atentó contra la vida de su bebé, provocó sus amenazas de parto, el frasco azul que tenía era un inductor del parto

-¿Quién eres realmente?- preguntó recelosa- ¿Es George tu verdadero nombre?

-No- contestó- aun no puedo decirle quien soy, solo que estoy aquí para protegerle

-Mi hijo…acaso…-miles de posibilidades pasaron por la mente de la confundida mujer

-Le aseguró que no hay nada malo con su hijo, pero también le aseguró que ese ser no se detendrá…esta es la última línea de tiempo que le queda

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el hombre del futuro guardo silenció y la miro decididamente con sus vivaces ojos azules

-Ha querido eliminar a su hijo desde su nacimiento, en más de 5 líneas de tiempo distintas; siempre se lo he impedido…en una línea de tiempo coherente su embarazo y el nacimiento de su hijo se lleva a cabo sin ningún problema, pero esta vez…no será así

Bulma tuvo que tomar asiento no podía creer lo que escuchaba


	2. 28 semanas, El extraño encuentro consigo

Capitulo 2- 28 semanas. El extraño encuentro consigo mismo

"_En cinco distintas líneas de tiempo, siempre es lo mismo. Me he dado cuenta que el día de tu nacimiento y el día de tu muerte, no pueden borrarse. Tampoco el día de tu concepción; en las líneas de tiempo a veces según los hechos principales ciertas personas mueren y por lo tanto otras no existen; pero hay hechos imborrables como lo son el nacimiento de mi maestro o el mío; lo que mi enemigo quisiera borrar y lo intentó, sin éxito, mi concepción se llevaba a cabo sin importar el cuanto quisiera impedirlo, porque eso es un hecho que tampoco puedes borrar"_

Era el 14 de septiembre , Bulma Brief estaba a punto de realizarse unos estudios para conocer el bienestar del bebé, en caso de que naciera semanas antes de lo que debía hacerse; pero como su médico le decía cada día era una ganancia y cada semana era invaluable. Estaba en la silla mecedora en la habitación de su bebé. Observaba los juguetes llenos de colores, la cuna blanca. Las sabanas tenían los logos de la corporación, y dentro de la cuna estaban osos de felpa, el canguro que su madre le había mostrado y un móvil en la parte de arriba que era blanco, que dejaba escuchar una melodía que incitaba a dormir plácidamente más aun a un bebé. La mujer se llevó las manos al vientre y le dijo a su hijo que todo estaba listo para él; pero él aun no estaba listo para todo lo que le esperaba

-Tienes que esperar, que tus pulmones estén listos…y no tengas problemas, no quiero que estemos separados mucho tiempo, estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo…no me separare de ti-

En respuesta sentía el movimiento de su hijo en su vientre, movimientos suaves, se entretenía pensando si se trataba de sus manos o sus pies. Repentinamente, como si se tratase de un rayo, Bulma recordó la noche en que su bebé fue concebido. No era difícil, antes de eso no habían estado juntos porque él se empeñaba en poner todo su esfuerzo físico en entrenar; pero esa tarde no resistió más y ella no se opuso, lo deseaba, lo veía aun más atractivo y lo que recordaba fue que por primera vez, Vegeta se quedo a su lado tras haber terminado. Tras terminar aquellas sesiones que la dejaban exhausta, el príncipe simplemente se iba sin decir palabra alguna, Bulma despertaba sola.

Era ya de noche cuando ellos yacían desnudos bajos las sabanas, Bulma estaba despierta; pero casi no se movía parecía que dormía, el príncipe se sentó en la cama. Cada vez que lo hacía terminaba con cierto remordimiento, como si se tratara de una resaca moral, simplemente acudía al baño y se vestía rápidamente para después irse. Esa noche Bulma posó su mano en su hombro y simplemente le dijo "quédate" el saiyajin le miró y pregunto cuál era el sentido de eso, ella respondió que no había sentido en ello, que simplemente lo hiciera, lo acarició y posteriormente besó, estrujo sus senos sobre la espalda del hombre y aquel se recostó de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?

-Tenerte- le respondió mientras le besaba, él la miraba extrañado, solo era un beso; pero para él era como si se tratara de un hecho extraño; se habían besado durante el sexo o en preludio a este; pero no después, nunca habían compartido una intimidad de esa forma; ella acariciaba su pecho mientras le preguntaba por una cicatriz que le atravesaba y él sin ningún problema le narró la batalla que produjo aquella cicatriz. Ella le enseñaba una nueva forma de amar, una que no implicaba sexo, si no compartir un momento juntos, tras una hora de esa intimidad, hicieron el amor de nuevo.

La experiencia fue demasiado extraña para el príncipe, tanto que no regreso con Bulma un par de semanas, pero ya tenía esa necesidad de intimidad con ella y lo supo; porque después de hacer el amor dos o tres veces, él se quedo con ella esperando esas caricias, esos besos y ese momento en el que ella y él parecían ser los únicos seres en el mundo. Por eso sabía la fecha exacta de la concepción de su bebé.

-Aun no hijo…tenemos que conocernos; no permitiré que nadie te haga daño- recordó la plática con George, diciéndole que un ser de un futuro muy distante deseaba acabar con la vida de un ser no nato, simplemente por el obstáculo que le representaba; pero se negó a darle más detalles , solo la tranquilizó diciéndole que su hijo era bueno y estaría orgullosa de él, esa era la razón de que ese enemigo misterioso y siniestro estuviera tras su hijo e intentara acabar con su vida en el momento que era más vulnerable, cuando aún no había nacido. Que bajo y ruin debía de ser, no tenía ni idea de que sucedería en un futuro; pero el querer matar a un niño que no nacía aun tenía que ser alguien maligno; pero George de alguna forma la tranquilizaba, le dijo que sin importar que estaría ahí para cuidar de ambos hasta que él bebé estuviera a salvo, la mujer preguntó cuando sucedería aquello; pero el hombre simplemente le dijo que aun no podía decirlo; pero ese momento lo recordaría muy bien.

Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación de su hijo y cerró la puerta, estaba lista para acudir a las pruebas.

Trunks continuaba con sus tareas como mecánico, sin embargo continuaba atento a todo a su alrededor. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien o algo estaría dispuesto a atentar contra su vida aun antes de siquiera respirar, pensaba en él y en su madre. Su enemigo, ese ser macabro no tenía escrúpulos, solo le quedaba esta oportunidad y él debía protegerse. Esa semana había detenido tres atentados más. Uno de ellos en pleno día, una mujer se acercó a la corporación portaba una capsula roja, aquella contenía el mismo medicamento que había producido en su madre las dos amenazas de parto, era un androide hecho del mismo material que el anterior. En la segunda ocasión un robot entremezclado con el resto de la corporación llevaba un veneno especifico el cual mataría directamente al no nato sin que siquiera Bulma se diera cuenta, Trunks lo hizo añicos con un simple golpe, el tercero fue más fácil de vencer, pero difícil de reconocer, era un androide idéntico al gato de su abuelo, simplemente lo reconoció porque todo ser vivo emana un ki y este no mostraba ninguno; lo tomo de la cola y lo deshizo arrojándole energía, le temía porque era la primera vez que esos bio androides se transformaban en algo tan cercano como la mascota del abuelo y lo peor era que no tenía idea de su función, pensaba seriamente en ello. Pasaron dos días desde entonces y no había dormido del todo bien; pidió quedarse en la corporación, el doctor Brief le dejo en una habitación para invitados. No sabía cuál era la razón pero George le daba confianza fue la razón principal por la cual le dejo quedarse.

Después de la plática con Bulma donde tuvo que esconder su identidad no tuvo otra oportunidad para hablar con ella; se dedicaba a las tareas de mecánicas y a estar alerta; las pocas veces que se encontraban se sonreían aunque ella siempre quería interrogarle más sobre quién era y la identidad del hombre o la cosa que atentaba contra su hijo; sabiendo lo persuasiva que su madre podía ser, Trunks decidía evitarla.

Ese día Bulma pidió que George fuera con ellos, los Brief no se opusieron, necesitaban de un chofer, la peliazul tenía un mal presentimiento, una opresión en su pecho, una sensación gélida que le recorría la espalda. La presencia de George la hacía sentir segura, por eso pidió que fuera con ellos ese día.

Condujo a pesar de no haber dormido del todo bien, el futuro abuelo le hablaba de los avances en sus naves, Bonny sobre la ropa que deberían de comprar cuando el estudio terminara, Bulma respondía con un sí o un no; pero siempre con una sonrisa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba estar yendo a unas pruebas para el bebé porque probablemente llegara al mundo prematuramente

-No tardaremos mucho George- le dijo Bulma

-No se preocupen, estaré aquí esperándoles- vio a los tres irse con la mirada alegre y sonrisas de oreja a oreja a excepción de Bulma quien estaba demasiado preocupada y no podía fingir que estaba feliz.

Entró al consultorio donde una enfermera vestida en un pantalón azul y una blusa de gatos disfrazados de médicos le recibió, le explicó el procedimiento de la prueba el cual consistía en ponerle un monitor que detectaba el latido de su bebé y se iria midiendo en un papel electrocardiográfico, ahí se detectarían si, en caso de una eventualidad, el bebé podría resistir el parto, tras lo cual la pasarían a un ultrasonido para detectar ampliamente cualquier anormalidad.

Un médico entró a vigilar las pruebas y le decía que todo iba muy bien, dando ánimos a la mujer que se sentía mejor al escuchar el rápido y rítmico latido del corazón de su bebé. Bulma sentía que a cada latido su ánimo se recuperaba más y de nuevo la esperanza de llegar a la semana 40 regresó, ya nada era más importante en el mundo ni en su vida.

Trunks leía un revista mientras trataba de no dejarse vencer por el sueño, suspiro profundamente y dejó la revista a un lado del sofá; repentinamente percibió una electricidad en el ambiente algo que no estaba bien "Un bio androide" pensó y se levantó de inmediato. Buscaba el origen de esa sensación de electricidad, se levantó con discreción y se acercó al reloj, se acomodó la gorra y entonces lo percibió por completo. El bioandroide estaba sentado en la sala de espera fingiendo ser un hombre esperando a alguien, tenía la camisa a rayas y un pantalón negro, era pálido y leía el periódico.

-Sé que me observas, Trunks- dijo mientras cambia la página- no he venido a hacerte ningún daño

-A mi no- dijo mientras se acercaba con cautela- estas aquí por el alternativo- se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mirándole con fiereza

-¿Qué más te da Trunks?- preguntó- tú ya existes

-¿Entonces qué más te da a ti?- contestó retente- ¿vienes a apelar por tu causa? ¿Qué te deje ganar esta vez? No…

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en ser el vigilante del tiempo, eres joven puedes tener hijos, seguir con tu vida…solo porque Kami Sama te pide ser guardián del tiempo… un trabajo que le corresponde a él no a ti.

-No me vas a convencer- le afirmó con severidad

-No trató de convencerte, solo tengo una plática de hombre a androide…el futuro nos pertenece, tú solo sigues recorriendo el tiempo sin pertenecer a ninguna parte- se levantó, Trunks también lo hizo, desafiante con un sudor frio que le recorría la frente y esa electricidad que aun podía sentir en cada poro de su cuerpo- ¿seguirás así para siempre?

-Eso no te importa

-La verdad sí, me importa mucho, intuyo que sabes porque…-Trunks le miro extrañado, ciertamente no sabía a qué se refería entonces en un movimiento que el saiyajin no previo el bio androide lo tomo por el cuello y tenía la palma de su mano en el pecho, estaba a una distancia de cinco centímetros el uno del otro, podían matarse ahí mismo en ese instante, Trunks supo entonces al mirar fijamente a ese androide a los ojos quien era- soy tu enemigo a vencer…mi pelea es contra este ser que ni siquiera ha nacido

-Jamás te dejare ganar…jamás, ni en esta línea de tiempo…ni en otra

-¿Crees que es decisión tuya?- le preguntó soltándole del cuello- esta vez, Trunks la decisión es nuestra…pero antes que nada, déjame ir ¿o acaso quieres que me deshaga en millones de fragmentos frente a toda esta gente?- el saiyajin lo soltó lentamente manteniendo esa mirada fiera

-La decisión es mía…siempre ha sido mía

El bioandroide le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, tal parecía que Trunks hacía lo él que quería pero no le llevaría la contraria qué pensará lo que él considera mejor. En esta ocasión llevaba todas las de ganar, tenía nuevas estrategias, nuevas armas…esta vez el futuro era suyo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que nada sucedió. Escuchaba la plática de la recepcionista con una pareja, un médico hablando con su paciente. Un sinfín de murmullos unidos que no tenían forma ni lógica. El saiyajin se desesperó pensado que dejo ir a su principal enemigo y que bien podría matarlo en ese momento por la torpeza de dejarlo ir. Corrió hacia la salida, pero no había nada, era tarde el bioandroide se había ido o quizá ya no existía más.

El sudor frio comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo, decepcionado y furioso consigo mismo se fue de ahí. Antes de entrar a la clínica un anciano le detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca, era flaco, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un sombrero negro de ala corta.

-Trunks- lo reconoció de inmediato, no por el físico si no por su ki, se impresionó al darse cuenta de quién era

-Kami Sama- se quedó quieto- ¿usted aquí?- el anciano asintió

-Bulma estará ahí por 15 minutos más, podremos hablar en ese tiempo, comenzaron a caminar – hace un tiempo sentí tu presencia; pero no estaba seguro si eras Trunks del futuro o una versión más avanzada, tu ki es sin duda más fuerte

-Soy mayor- le respondió- tengo 30 años

-Es la última línea que te queda ¿no es así?- solo asintió tras dar un suspiro- este mundo está en peligro de perder a tu versión…con todo lo que ello conlleva- Trunks le miro con atención- debes de ser cauteloso, por lo que he visto sus métodos son distintos a lo que tu habías visto antes

-¿Puedes ver el futuro y el pasado?- preguntó Trunks

-La omnipresencia en el tiempo, es algo que nunca pude dominar, no veo más allá de este día, pero aun así siento el miedo que existe en tu corazón.

-El tiempo no es tan difícil de dominar- dijo sin pensar

-Es mucho más difícil sin una máquina del tiempo para ayudarte- dijo Kami Sama con una amplia sonrisa- pero basta de esto- y el rostro que había tomado prestado tomo una seriedad solemne, pocas veces vista en un ser humano- tu enemigo acabaría contigo en esta línea de tiempo ¿no es esa tu pregunta?- Trunks asintió- es probable que sí, tiene los instrumentos necesarios, androides más avanzados de lo que nunca se ha visto jamás y además la cuestión de que no hay nadie protegiéndolos, él tiene un lapso de seis meses para actuar…¿alguna vez ha variado el escenario?

-Si el escenario variara, si alguien pudiese protegerme en los primeros seis meses de vida- dijo Trunks- no estaría yo aquí…pero no podría esperar menos de mi padre, no en esta época…

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a las puertas de la clínica

-Tú sabes que conforme creces en la escuela te enseñan que hay operaciones más complejas que 2 más 2 son cuatro, te enseñan la dificultad de las matemáticas y te llevan al mismo resultado ¿no es lo mismo en la ingeniera y en la mecánica?- preguntó

-Parecido

-¿Qué puedes aprender de ello?- preguntó Kami Sama- Tienes una interpretación de las cosas como si fuera muy simple y aunque lo que ves es el mismo resultado, no significa que la ecuación fuera fácil

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Trunks intrigado

-…Están a punto de salir y tu abuelo te buscara de inmediato, le preocupara si no estas

El saiyajin entró a la clínica y en el instante que las puertas se cerraron tras él, su abuelo apareció por el pasillo. Le llamó diciendo que habían terminado y todo estaba perfecto, vio a su madre salir con una autentica sonrisa y los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Mientras los conducía a casa escuchaba la plática alegre entre los tres, pero no se atrevió a tomar parte en ella. Pensaba en el bizarro encuentro con su enemigo, ciertamente era algo que no esperaba y que no se había dado en las cuatro líneas de tiempo anteriores. No entendía porque ese enemigo pálido, tan blanco como el papel se había tomado la molestia de enfrentarle, se preguntaba si se trataba por ser la última línea de tiempo o en verdad, como le dijo Kami Sama y él mismo había experimentado, se vanagloriaba de que tenía tecnología más avanzada y que en realidad si existía la posibilidad de "decidir" sobre la existencia en si sobre Trunks Brief, la piel se le erizó en ese momento; después de todo a nadie le gustaba pensar sobre la posibilidad de no existir, de morir antes de comenzar a vivir, aunque él físicamente no fuera afectado, pero a pesar de ser un "Trunks" alternativo, era parte de sí.

Su familia, la primera que conocería en sus primeros días después de nacido, no dejaba de hablar del nuevo integrante de la familia. Estaba a unos minutos de la corporación y pensó en las últimas palabras de Kami Sama, en verdad, nunca había variado casi nada las líneas del tiempo, todo era igual porque él estaba ahí para prevenir cualquier atentado contra su madre embarazada y posteriormente contra él mismo. Su padre estaba y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, en la primera línea que intervino no pudo evitar sorprenderse como la primera vez que vio a su padre interactuar en el mismo escenario consigo mismo, cuando la nave estalló y si no fuera por él, tanto su madre ni aquel bebé que era él mismo, hubiesen sobrevivido; pero aquella vez quiso atribuirlo a que su padre posiblemente sabía quién era realmente y no quiso mostrar señales de afecto frente a los otros guerreros y mucho menos a la versión joven de su hijo de meses. Tenía esa versión de los hechos como una fuerte posibilidad pensando que en la ira que demostró cuando se dio cuenta que él murió en las manos de Cell y de la sorpresa que se llevó su madre al enterarse; pero no fue lo que vio en la primera línea del tiempo cuando un androide haciéndose pasar por una de las trabajadoras de la corporación atacó a su madre dejándola inconsciente y estaba a punto de matar al bebé de no ser porque él llegó a tiempo para detenerle. Mientras calmaba el llanto desesperado del pequeño y, al mismo tiempo trataba de despertar a su madre, se dio cuenta que su padre estaba en la ventana viéndolos como si fuera la escena de un programa de la televisión, su mirada era fría y veía todo como si nada pasara, no había expresión en su rostro. Antes de irse de esa línea del tiempo justo antes del 12 de mayo, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de poner su identidad al manifiesto, le preguntó estando a solas si no se dio cuenta de que dañaron a su mujer y estuvieron a punto de matar a su hijo, sabía muy bien que él no sabía que merodeaba por allí porque su siempre dejaba su ki lo más bajo posible y aquella vez llegó tarde cuando lastimaron a su madre. La frialdad de la respuesta de su padre destruyó todo concepto sobre él. Le dijo que lo vio todo, pero le importaban tan poco que si alguien atentaba contra ambos o por separado no haría nada por salvarlos "me harían un favor".

A pesar de saber que su padre iría cambiando con el paso de los años y que ese bebé que salvaba una y otra vez tendría a su lado un padre como tal no podía perdonarle esa frase y no entendía el rencor que se formaba en él por ello; incluso lo evitaba no solo porque ponía en riesgo su identidad y el seguimiento normal de esa línea temporal, si no porque realmente no quería verlo.

Confiar en que su padre le protegería era como firmar una nota de suicidio, al menos sabía que no podía contar con él en esa época.

Por la noche de ese día salía del laboratorio, no quería saber nada más, estaba exhausto, al menos sabía que ese día no atacarían y podía dormir tranquilo. Los androides no se aparecían más que uno a la vez, y solo una vez al día. Salió por aire fresco y se encontró a su madre mirando las estrellas

-George- le llamó

-Dígame- contestó deteniéndose al instante

-Estabas molesto cuando regresábamos, parecías otro…no sé lo que digo…te conozco hace dos días…discúlpame, quizá sea el embarazo…siento que te conozco desde siempre

-Estaba preocupado- contestó- les apreció mucho y no quería interrumpirlos, tengo algunos problemas que me fue difícil dejar de lado, no pensé que se dieran cuenta- Bulma sonrió tiernamente

-Mi padre lo mencionó de hecho, pero me sentí preocupada por ti de inmediato, es difícil de explicar- se quedaron callados un momento, mientras Bulma contemplaba el cielo nocturno una vez más, Trunks de inmediato se dispuso a pedir disculpas y que tenía que salir a caminar, pero Bulma le ganó la palabra- ¿son hermosas no?...las estrellas, todos venimos de ellas de cierta manera, todos los seres tenemos eso en común- su mirada se hizo melancólica, Trunks supuso que pensaba en su padre, se dio cuenta que esa escena era una variante, que él nunca había tenido esa plática antes

-El señor Brief me dijo que todo está muy bien con su bebé, me alegró mucho por eso- su mirada cambio al instante

-Está muy bien, todo es como dijiste… ¿quieres verlo?

-¿verlo?- preguntó sumamente extrañado

-Grabaron el ultrasonido, ven, lo veras tú mismo- no supo en qué momento estaba en la sala de la casa y frente a sí la televisión mostrándole imágenes de una versión de si mismo que nunca antes vio, no entendía realmente la razón de la variante, pero dejo de pensar en ello cuando se vio a si mismo mover las extremidades, y hacer movimientos como si incluso estuviese respirando; pero lo que sin duda más lo impacto el momento en que se centraron en su corazón y contaban sus latidos uno a uno a un aproximado de 145 por minuto.

Era un extraño encuentro consigo mismo que lo impulsaba a seguir sin importar los obstáculos que tuvieran en el camino.


	3. Nacimiento y Renacimiento

Capitulo 3- 34 semanas, nacimiento y renacimiento

"Padre no es solo el que engendra, padre es aquel que cuida de ti, te educa, te protege y te enseña a ser mejor humano de lo que él fue; pero mi padre no fue así, no al principio y lo odio por eso, si tan solo fuese otro, si tan solo hubiese estado ahí para cuidarme, para protegerme de todo daño, como cualquier padre, yo no estaría aquí"

Trunks comenzaba a aterrarse, habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que supo de algún bioandroide, no sabía que pensar. Su madre se encontraba de 34 semanas, y según las líneas de tiempo visitadas con anterioridad, pronto nacería y los androides atacarían. Había tenido pesadillas con aquel hombre pálido, era aquel enemigo sin nombre, el villano a vencer. Un bebé indefenso, tan solo protegido por una versión madura de sí mismo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando escucho aquel estruendo, lo reconocía, era la nave en la que su padre viajaba; pero esto era una de las situaciones que le angustiaban, su padre debió llegar tres semanas antes. Se preguntaba incluso si llegaría, si la entrevista con el hombre pálido no repercutió a tal grado que los eventos se cambiaron. Era 12 de noviembre…el nacería por la noche, su madre entraría en trabajo de parto por la tarde y tendría que estar más atento porque un bioandroide, de una manera u otra entraría a matarle.

Sucedió algo que jamás se le paso por la mente.

Como era su costumbre, no intervino en lo absoluto cuando su padre regreso de su entrenamiento en el espacio, de ser por Trunks ni siquiera se hubiese despertado, pero el ruido de la nave era tan estruendoso que no pudo evitarlo, y entonces sintió una electricidad, un frio que recorría su espalda, era algo que no podía comprender "un bioandroide" y se levantó súbitamente, la electricidad era como el ki de aquellos bioseres, solo con entrenamiento solo dado por la exposición durante los años se lo podía brindar. En ninguna línea del tiempo sucedió lo que en ese momento.

Vegeta salió de la nave, su traje de batalla estaba destruido, el saiyajin estaba sucio, sudoroso, tenia señales que, de donde sea que entreno, había tierra puesto que parte de su cara tenia lodo, su ropa tenia rastros de sangre; pero no era suya a excepción a aquella que estaba en sus nudillos, jamás hablo de la razón de esa sangre y aquella ropa fue destruida. Nunca se supo que ocurrió en realidad. Caminó hacia la casa y entró por una de las puertas de acceso, los robots de seguridad lo reconocieron y no hicieron nada más que emitir un saludo de bienvenida el cual ignoró.

Subió las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación se deslizó dejándolo pasar, lo que no sabía era que en su bota derecha, un bioandroide del tamaño de un pequeño grillo se había prendido y se soltó únicamente una vez que el saiyajin subió al segundo piso, puesto que al lado estaba la habitación de Bulma.

Trunks, de prisa, corrió hasta la habitación de su madre, la electricidad, esa estática que cubría su cuerpo le hizo abrir la puerta

-¡George!- grito horrorizada. Estaba de pie con aquella bata blanca que usaba últimamente, se había levantado tras escuchar el estruendo de la nave, Trunks se dio cuenta de que aquella electricidad provenía de ese minúsculo grillo que apenas se distinguía a simple vista, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a la pierna derecha de la mujer para retirarle de la pierna aquel insecto mecánico; pero era tarde Bulma sintió un ligero piquete- ¿Qué sucede?- Justo cuando iba a destruirlo, Trunks sufrió un piquete más doloroso aún en la mano.

-Un Bioandroide…nunca había visto uno así- le enseño al pequeño animal entre sus dedos- quédese aquí- Trunks salió de la habitación, pensó en destruirlo, pero se dio cuenta que el insecto se había inactivado, ya estaba algo mareado cuando decidió guardarlo en una pequeña caja donde guardaba una navaja multiusos, se llevó una mano a la cara, sudaba profusamente. Observó la picadura en la mano, era un diminuto punto rojo, tal parecía que ni siquiera había existido, sudaba aun más, la nausea se hizo presente, decidió recostarse cuando escucho el grito desgarrador…era su madre.

-Madre- susurró, corrió sin pensar a su habitación, la encontró tirada en su habitación con la bata empapada en sangre

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó angustiado mientras la llevaba a la cama

-Tengo dolor- dijo la mujer ahogando un grito y era evidente el dolor que sentía, el rostro estaba rojo sudaba y se retorcía y arqueaba sin cesar, ahogaba los gritos, hasta que la intensidad del dolor le hizo gritar, Trunks se dio cuenta que el ki bebé, subía y bajaba de intensidad. Supo entonces que ese ser alternativo, él mismo, estaba a punto de morir

-Llamare a sus padres- Bulma tomó a Trunks de la playera con los ojos llorosos

-Llama a mi obstetra, algo está mal- se arqueo por aquel dolor insufrible- el bebé está en camino

-Eso es imposible- dijo el saiyajin boquiabierto

-¡George por favor!

Mientras llamaba al médico, Trunks estaba seguro que el grillo estaba involucrado en lo que estaba sucediendo y no solo eso, la picadura le había afectado de alguna forma, estaba agotado y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

El médico llegó en menos de 15 minutos, revisó a Bulma y no lo creyó posible, era una imposibilidad, jamás en su carrera ni nunca en su vida vio algo parecido

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señor Brief su hija está en labor de parto, rompió la bolsa…es imposible…tiene 9 centímetros de dilatación y el bebé está a punto de nacer

-¡Debe llevarla al hospital de inmediato!- clamó el padre de Bulma

-No lo lograra, a esta intensidad el bebé nacerá en el camino…llamare a mi equipo, lo siento, nacerá aquí, en cuanto el parto haya finalizado llevare a los dos al hospital.

-Haga lo que crea necesario- dijo finalmente el apesadumbrado hombre mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca, Bonny entró de inmediato

-El doctor dijo…

-Se que dijo, ya me lo explicó- contestó Bulma tratando de respirar según lo había aprendido en sus ejercicios para prepararse para el parto-No se supone que fuera así…mamá

-Lo sé amor, lo sé; pero pronto lo tendrás entre tus brazos, más pronto de lo que pensamos

Trunks entró a su habitación, entró al baño, estaba pálido, estaba seguro que aquel grillo era la razón por la cual su madre estaba en pleno trabajo de parto y su condición desmejoraba, se sentía desfallecer. Se sentó en la cama, estaba frio, llevó la mano a su pecho, no había latidos…uno…y….otro….y…nada…otro, en un minuto contó 37

-Esto no es normal- al otro minuto eran 36, al siguiente 34…necesitaba, ayuda…ahora entendía la función del grillo, escuchaba afuera los gritos de su madre; pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detectar los ki alrededor.

Se levantó, salió de la habitación caminó unos pasos y vio a su abuelo

-Señor Brief- le llamó en un susurró y cayó desfallecido

-¡George!- el hombre corrió en su auxilio y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía junto a dos enfermeras quienes de inmediato cortaron su playera y le pusieron un monitor portátil

-Bradicardia…activa el código rojo- dijo la más experimentada

Trunks sentía frio, cada vez más frio hasta que se sumió en una especie de sueño al que no pudo dejar de rendirse. Estaba muriendo, jamás pensó que fuera así, quizá por el estilo de vida, tal vez combinado con su herencia saiyajin, presentía que moriría en batalla, era joven; pensó en su madre, pensó en todo lo que dejaría inconcluso, que quizá el hombre pálido había ganado, que no podría defenderse a sí mismo, lo último que sintió fue un piquete en el brazo izquierdo y como en su pecho y costado izquierdo ponían parches, escuchaba las voces lejos, muy lejos, fuera…en otro mundo.

Abrió apesadunbradamente los ojos, tres figuras borrosas que estaban a su alrededor y tras ellos las siluetas de su abuelo mirando todo sin poder hacer nada por ayudar.

Trunks Brief murió a las 4:58 hrs, su corazón comenzó a latir tan talento que se detuvo.

Lo que no sabía era que esos parches en el pecho y en el costado eran para revivirlo, de inmediato las enfermeras mandaron electricidad a su cuerpo haciéndole brincar del piso; pero nada resulto

-¡Hagan algo!- gritó su abuelo- ¡se muere!

-No hay línea- dijo la enfermera con voz fría- de nuevo a todo, todos lejos…carga- y una vez más el cuerpo el cuerpo del hombre brinco del piso eran las 5:00 hrs.

Escuchó el llanto vigoroso de un bebé

-Lo tenemos- el llanto se escuchaba más y más fuerte, entonces supo que el niño había nacido y él renacido, todo a la misma hora, las 5:00 hrs. En ninguna línea del tiempo su yo alternativo había nacido al mismo tiempo que él era revivido, incluso…él nunca había muerto-Hay que llevarlo pronto a un hospital, rápido

Minutos antes, Bulma dio a luz a un varón de menos de 2,500 gramos, y media menos de 50 centímetros, a pesar de ser tan pequeño y frágil, el llanto fue fuerte tanto que llamó la atención de Vegeta. Sabía que había gente en casa, pero no tenía idea de que sucedía, además de que el ki del crio se acrecentaba y disminuía, una y otra vez; la muerte de ese pequeño ser, su hijo, paso por si mente; y mientras Bulma estaba en trabajo de parto, el príncipe saiyajin se sentó en la cama, se retiro las botas y entró al baño, se dio una ducha, se afeitó, terminaba de abrocharse una camisa amarilla cuando escuchó el llanto del niño; entonces algo se removió dentro, un nudo se formó en su garganta y un vacio llegó a su estomago. No entendía que pasaba consigo, se enfureció "un saiyajin no debería…" dio un puñetazo contra la almohada dejando una estela de algodón, gruño, no podía creer que algo así sucediera con él. Odiaba a Bulma y a ese crio invasor que no solo reflejaba que era padre, a sus ojos reflejaba debilidad, vergüenza y lo peor, que su sangre estaba entremezclada con la despreciable sangre humana.

El pequeño lloraba sin cesar, a los ojos del pediatra, estaba bajo de peso, aunque era adecuado para su edad, prematuro, pero los pulmones se encontraban bien, no parecía que habría mayor problema con él; sin duda lo que más llamó la atención fue la cola color castaño que de inmediato se enrollo sobre su abdomen. Una vez que se aseguraron que el pequeño no tuviera ningún problema le fue entregado a Bulma quien le miraba enternecida, el pequeño lloraba a todo pulmón

-Ya mi amor, calma… todo está bien, todo va a estar bien- el pequeño bajo la intensidad de su llanto, mientras se esforzaba por abrir sus ojos, Bulma observó aquellos ojos azules. Tomó la mano del bebé y aquel se prendió del pulgar de ella- No llegamos a las 40 semanas; pero estuvimos cerca- sin explicación alguna las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, era mágico. En ese momento, para Bulma solo existían ellos dos, le besó en la frente y finalmente el pequeño silencio su llanto y se dedico a mirarla, se acurrucó en su pecho sin perderla de vista- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres hermoso…-estaba envuelto en una sabana simple, blanca, no fue en lo absoluto como se había planeado. En el medio hospitalario, en un cuarto blanco, quizá frio, con la seguridad que ante cualquier cosa, él sería atendido de inmediato. Afortunadamente nada sorpresivo sucedió, más que aquel intempestivo nacimiento; pero nada de eso importaba ya al verlo lleno de vida, mirándola, acarició sus pequeños pies y de inmediato contó los dedos, estaba bien, solo era muy pequeño; pero era lógico, nació antes de tiempo.

-Te llevaremos al hospital junto al bebé- le interrumpió el ginecólogo- si todo está bien mañana les daremos de alta

-Gracias- dijo Bulma en un susurro, sus padres entraron de inmediato, el científico no le dijo nada de lo ocurrido con George quien en ese momento iba camino al hospital

-Tiene tus ojos- dijo emocionada la abuela-y mira papá, tiene el color de tu cabello

-Sí, mamá…es hermoso

-Le llamare Trunks- dijo Bulma finalmente- hijo, son tus abuelos- y aquellos rieron, la madre de Bulma hizo la observación de la cola

-¿Qué raro?...

-Es del lado de su padre- contestó Bulma consternada y llamó al pediatra preguntándole la posibilidad de deshacerse de la cola, aquel respondió que sin ningún problema la cortarían si todo estaba bien. Médicos y enfermeras salieron de la habitación, la madre de Bulma fue a buscar ropa para el recién nacido, mientras su padre veía todo lo necesario para trasladarlos.

Bulma estaba a solas con el pequeño, se miraban el uno al otro. De repente, sintió una gélida mirada, Vegeta estaba en la entrada de la habitación, Bulma le miro fijamente sin expresión alguna

-Es un niño- le dijo- le cortare la cola, espero no te moleste… ¿Lograste tu propósito?

-Sí- miro al recién nacido y dado su aspecto físico lo desaprobó por completo- de no ser por el ki, dudaría que es mío

-Eres un idiota…tiene tu mirada, tu nariz…y la tonta cola de tu raza

-Bah…haz lo que quieras con él- y se fue de ahí

Trunks Brief nació y renació a las 5 horas del 12 de noviembre del 766.

El primero se encontraba en brazos de su madre, recién le habían cortado la cola; el segundo se hallaba en una cama de terapia intensiva recuperándose de la resucitación. Habían encontrado en él un tóxico que hacía latir su corazón lentamente; pero ahora le pasaban el antídoto, en cuanto se entero de ello, dedujo la misión del insecto, el primer piquete indujo el parto de su madre, el segundo estaba destinado para el recién nacido, era probable que tuviera un programa para el reconocimiento de su presa, pero tratándose de él mismo, Trunks recibió el veneno en lugar del bebé, irónicamente se había salvado la vida muriendo y resucitando en el intento; pero si el hombre pálido había logrado este avance, haciendo que un robot del tamaño de un grillo se mezclara en la corporación ¿Cómo atacaría la próxima vez?


	4. La primera semana, el hombre pálido

Capitulo 4- La primera semana, el hombre pálido

Bulma no podía creer que tenía a su bebé en sus brazos, dormía al lado de su cama, en aquella cuna. La peliazul lo miraba, era pequeño, pero sano. Lo acariciaba, su piel era tersa, suave, era como un sueño, la presencia de Trunks removía en ella sentimientos de ternura y amor que jamás creyó experimentar.

Recordaba el momento en que le dio a conocer la noticia del niño al orgulloso príncipe. Fue meramente accidental. Había regresado del ginecólogo, quien le confirmo un embarazo de 7 semanas. Ella lo sospechaba desde hacía dos semanas, no sabía qué hacer ¿un bebé de Vegeta? tendría al hijo de un saiyajin, no era algo planeado, pero no podía negarle la vida.

-Bien…tendré que buscar…como decirle- se sentó de un lado de la cama, medito por un momento- como decirle…es mejor buscarlo y decírselo directamente- se levantó y vio la hora en su reloj de mesa, seguramente continuaría entrenando. Salió de su habitación, se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría para decirle a Vegeta que en siete meses más sería padre- directamente…Vegeta, estoy embarazada- lo que Bulma no vio fue que el príncipe estaba justo frente a ella y le escuchó- ambos estaban boquiabiertos incrédulos por lo que sucedía

-¿Qué tu qué?- un sudor frio recorrió al saiyajin- ¿Qué dijiste?- Bulma recuperó de inmediato el aplomó

-Pues…lo que escuchaste, estoy embarazada- el saiyajin tomó una seriedad que ella pocas veces le había visto en privado, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación-Eres un idiota- gritó mientras Vegeta se marchaba sin dirigirle la palabra.

La evito por semanas y ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a él; pero una noche mientras ella salía del baño él estaba ahí y en un arrebato la tomó entre sus brazos y se entregaron con la pasión que tenían en su primer encuentro; pero al terminar ni siquiera se hablaron, él ya no se quedaba a su lado; solo se usaban por mera satisfacción.

A pesar de todo Bulma sentía un vacio, su relación había evolucionado mucho; pero su orgullo era demasiado como para reconocer que estaba enamorada del caprichoso príncipe. Lo odiaba por desatar en ella esos sentimientos, pensaba en continuar disfrutando de esa relación sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos; pero este hijo existía por una razón. Después de semanas de meditarlo sabía en parte porque tendría a ese niño y un amanecer, antes de que el príncipe se marchara ella decidió darle las razones, no tenía porque dárselas, no se hablaban desde que él se entero de la noticia.

-Espera- le dijo con voz gentil mientras lo abrazaba, desnudos los dos, él con todas las intenciones de irse de la habitación, pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la mujer se detuvo-se que estas molesto, lo entiendo…escucha, se las condiciones en que te conocí, no espero nada de ti...sé que no serás un padre modelo; pero no me importa…quiero tener este bebé porque no me estoy haciendo más joven…no lo busque, pero sucedió…tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga de ser madre

-… ¿Eso en que me convierte?- preguntó el saiyajin con desdén- tu raza y la mía no deben mezclarse; pero si tú lo quieres… haz lo que te dé la gana

-Lo hare Vegeta- y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del saiyajin-lo que yo quiero es a este hijo tuyo…Era obvio que esto pasaría- dos días después él iba camino al espacio a entrenar o al menos fue lo que él dijo. Bulma tan solo decidió continuar con la experiencia de ese embarazo que marchaba bien hasta aquella amenaza de parto.

Tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos, lo arrullo y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento

-Tienes su mirada, eres igual a él

A la mañana siguiente los tres estaban de alta, en el auto camino a casa Bulma se sorprendió al ver ahí a "George"

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que paso?- preguntó con un atisbo de indignación

-Estoy bien- dijo Trunks- no fue nada serio

-La terapia intensiva es algo serio, debieron decírmelo- replico

-Hijita- le dijo su madre con una voz sumamente tranquila- estabas en labor de parto, tu padre no quería preocuparte

-Lo importante es que todos están bien- dijo finalmente su padre. Bulma se tranquilizo, abrazó al bebé- ¿quieres conocerlo?

-Lo mejor sería que no- contestó nervioso- acabo de salir de terapia intensiva- Bulma sin perder tiempo puso al recién nacido en los brazos del saiyajin. Lo había tenido en brazos antes, pero nunca tan pequeño, la unión con este niño era diferente. Los dos nacieron al mismo tiempo, se había salvado así mismo, a ese diminuto ser que tenía abrazado, sus miradas se encontraron. Trunks nunca había tenido tal experiencia, esto era algo único. En todas las líneas del tiempo salvaba a ese pequeño; pero era la primera vez que se sentía vinculado

-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo- le susurro mientras imprimía un tierno beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto Bulma observaba con atención aquella escena, George no tenía gorra, ni lentes, su hijo llevaba un par de días de nacido; pero podía notar que los dos eran extremadamente parecidos. Desde la tarde que lo vio en aquellas montañas desoladas recordaba confesarle a Krillin que el joven se parecía a Vegeta, sus sospecha se intensificaban al ver a los dos juntos.

Por la noche la familia se encontraba en la habitación de Bulma, admirando al recién nacido, aquel se movía de un lado a otro, bañarlo fue tarea de la madre y la abuela, vestirlo fue un algo difícil para la inexperta madre, le pusieron aquel trajecito que decía "Ya he llegado" tenía un gorrito blanco con los logos de la corporación, la ropa le quedaba grande, lo cargaban con cuidado, los padres se despidieron del pequeño Trunks dejando a Bulma a solas con el pequeño, el tema de Vegeta fue un tabú, nadie hablo de él y él ni siquiera mostro interés por el niño; pero por el momento eso era que a Bulma no le interesaba, sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Trunks se despertaba cada tres horas para comer, la noche fue larga para la madre primeriza, el bebé parecía estar hambriento todo el tiempo; solo lloro un par de veces, pero Bulma pudo manejar la situación sin problema. No pudo recuperar el sueño, bajo a la sala, para su sorpresa, George estaba ahí. Estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad.

-George…¿Cómo estás?...aun me siento mal por no saber lo que te paso- el bebé dormía plácidamente, Trunks les miraba de soslayo, tratando, sin éxito, de que no se notara el interés entre su madre y el pequeño "él" que tenía entre sus brazos

-No se preocupe señora Brief, aunque lo supiera no podía hacer nada, solo iba a angustiarse y estaba teniendo al bebé

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto la mujer mientras acariciaba al pequeño

-El insecto…definitivamente el insecto, la picadura le indujo el parto antes de tiempo y pudo matar al bebé…supongo que identifico mis huella digitales o algo en mí y me confundió con él bebé, planeaban matarlo- Bulma de inmediato, en un acto de protección que paso incluso desapercibido para ella, lo abrazo con más fuerza

-¿Sabes?- le dijo mientras trataba de cambiar el tema- es increíble que llegaron a este mundo al mismo tiempo

-Si- dijo el hombre mientras daba un sorbo a su te- nunca antes había sucedido…las cosas son distintas…es como si la trama fuera la misma, pero los personajes no hacen lo que se supone que deberían de hacer…- dio un sorbo a su te caliente, de soslayo, sin poder evitarlo miraba a su madre y al recién nacido

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- Trunks la miro sorprendido, jamás había sucedido…solo había cargado al bebé un par de veces para salvarlo de un bioandroide, su madre jamás le había ofrecido cargar al pequeño

-Acabo de salir de terapia intensiva- la peliazul sonrió- tengo miedo de contagiarlo de algo…- antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía al bebé en sus brazos, el pequeño se retorció acomodándose en el regazo de aquella versión madura de si mismo

-Si conoces a mi hijo, sabes bien que no se enfermera…se que su padre le habrá heredaro eso. Debería estar en el hospital y míralo- Trunks comenzó a mirarlo, era pequeño, frágil, era increíble que eso estuviera pasando, el saiyajin tomó la mano del bebé entre la suya observando la gran diferencia que había entre los dos, acaricio su rostro. Se había defendido a él mismo, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse de esa forma; mientras tanto Bulma observaba aquella escena en el medio de la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa, la peliazul lo supo entonces, solamente tenía que buscar la forma de exponerlo

-Es un buen bebé, come demasiado- Trunks sonrió mientras el bebé suspiraba- es todo un saiyajin…se parece al testarudo de Vegeta…en ese sentido…si estas cansado Trunks, puedes darme al bebé

-Si- con todo cuidado le entrego al infante, Bulma le miro con satisfacción, había caído en su trampa y él ni siquiera se habían percatado

-eres él

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó contrariado

-Tu…eres este bebé…- sin saber la razón, Bulma se llenó de lagrimas, Trunks estaba pálido, su madre era perspicaz pero esto era fuera de lo había pasado. Se dejo caer sobre ese mullido sofá, lo habían descubierto por primera vez ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo? Ninguno, físicamente existía, pero no sabía qué consecuencias podría tener si en una realidad alterna- Tu eres Trunks

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, mientras en la mente de Trunks surgía la duda, esta era la línea del tiempo con más cambios en la que nunca había estado… ¿era el hombre pálido? ¿era su presencia la que hacía que todo a su alrededor estuviese cambiando?

-Yo…-pronuncio con dificultad- soy Trunks…soy tu hijo- dijo con más confianza. Bulma contuvo el aliento, de inmediato se levantó. Con cuidado pasó la mano izquierda por el rostro de Trunks mientras este cerraba los ojos, la peliazul, no tuvo más dudas, este hombre era su hijo, entendía ahora porque se preocupaba por él, las emociones removidas en ella la primera vez que lo vio, ahora todo tenia completo sentido.

-Dime la verdad- pidió la mujer, mientras miraba a su bebé- ¿Quién persigue a mi bebé?...y ¿Por qué?

-No puedo responder a la primera pregunta- contestó con sinceridad- porque no la se; pero persigue a este bebé por lo que en un futuro representa…a mí…en mil años ese ser invadirá la tierra y mi misión es detenerlo…quiere todo el poder en el mundo, el secreto de la vida…pero no se qué fin persigue. Dende, algún día será el dios de esta tierra y él me encargó proteger el tiempo, este ser se entromete en las líneas del tiempo busca ADN de Gokú y en la medida de lo posible intervenir en todos los sucesos de la historia, desde la llegada de Gokú al planeta, yo reúno potenciales guerreros que puedan ayudarme…ellos hacen la mayor parte del trabajo…todo iba bien, hasta que Dende me puso sobre avisó que ese ser o más bien alguien superior a él abrieron líneas de tiempo para acabarme antes de nacer, tienen infinidad de oportunidades, pero solo lograron abrir cinco, esta es la última

-¿Por qué Dende te escogió?- preguntó la mujer confundida

-Soy el único que sabe viajar en el tiempo con seguridad, no hay nadie más…no sé si realmente ese sea el propósito de ese ser o tenga algo más en mente

-¿Ese ser tiene nombre?- Trunks asintió

-Miira- pronunció con cierto recelo en su voz. El pequeño Trunks emitió un pequeño sollozo, Bulma lo tranquilizó de inmediato

-Diremos que eres un primo, que nos dimos cuenta en el hospital…mis papás lo creerán…según ellos te pareces a mi bisabuelo y creo que nunca te han visto del todo bien….sin la gorra o los lentes

-Ma…madre- dijo con cierta dificultad- ¿crees que funcione?- una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer.

En efecto, aquella primera semana fue según Bulma lo había predicho. Convenció a sus padres que George era en realidad un primo lejano. Trunks estaba al pendiente en todo momento de si un bioandroide hacia su aparición, para su alivio y desesperación ninguno apareció en todo ese tiempo.

Esa noche no parecía ser nada particular, se recostó en la cama cuando una electricidad invadió su cuerpo, lo supo entonces un bioandroide estaba ahí, se levantó de inmediato dispuesto a buscarlo; pero lo que vio no le daba crédito. Una sombra en el sillón, la luz le desdoblaba, era grande, casi un gigante malévolo, no podía distinguirlo pero Trunks estaba seguro que sonreía

-Buenas noches Trunks Briefs

-¿Quién eres?

-Somos viejos conocidos…yo soy Miraii…el hombre pálido…


	5. Desafiando la lógica

**Capitulo 5- Desafiando la lógica**

"Todo el tiempo yo era el premio del juego, todo el tiempo; pero nunca tuve el tiempo para verlo, vi lo que me dijeron que debía mirar y no más allá"

Aquel gigante azul pálido se hallaba sentado en un sillón frente a la cama, las sombras cubrían su cuerpo, la tenue luz solo dejaba ver su cabello níveo y sus ojos rojos como rubíes, malévolos, penetrantes como dagas y aquellas orejas azules puntiagudas.

Trunks de inmediato, en un reflejo, llevó su mano a la izquierda de la cama

-¿Buscas esto?- le preguntó mostrándole su espada. Una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal, todo él se paralizo sin explicación alguna, no importaba que tuviera la espada, importaba el hecho de que la tomara sin que él se diera cuenta ¿Había paralizado el tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido?

La espada brillaba con ese fulgor metálico que la caracterizaba como si estuviera bañada en plata. Trunks se levantó de inmediato de la cama, Miira le extendió la espada con la punta en el cuello, pero el saiyajin ni siquiera se movió ante ello, se mantuvo impávido ante lo que sucedía, Miira sonrió y en un rápido movimiento le extendió la empuñadura

-¿Cómo sabias que no iba a matarte?

-No lo sabía- Trunks tomó la espada- no la necesito para defenderme, solo es un arma extra…me extraña que no lo sepas a estas alturas- Miira la soltó por completo

-Si lo sabía…pero que importa ahora…Vamos Trunks, no se te hace demasiado egocentrista salvarte a ti mismo, en lugar de cuidarte a ti…podrías cuidar a tus hijos, a tu propia familia…una dinastía saiyajin de tu sangre

-Ya pasamos por esto- dijo Trunks con rabia mientras bajaba la espalda- se lo dije a ese bioandroide hace una semanas atrás…¿quieres pelear ahora? estoy dispuesto ya mismo

-Es muy prematuro nuestro enfrentamiento, Trunks; pero te aseguro que lo tendremos…sabrás de mí pronto y sigue cuidando de ti mismo…de ese bebé indefenso

-De no hacerlo sería un suicidio- comentó Trunks aun a la defensiva de lo que su enemigo pudiera hacer, Miira solo se levantó; cubrió su cuerpo y la mitad de la cara con su capa

-Confió en eso- sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente, mientras el saiyajin le dirigía una mirada furiosa- tengo una meta, al igual que tú y ambos nos interponemos a nuestra meta…tú tienes una idea para vencerme con tus patrullas del tiempo y toda esa tontería…literalmente una pérdida de tiempo, aunque debo de admitir que es muy divertido, yo tengo la mía también y es más divertida aun- desapareció en el medio de la noche dejando al saiyajin lleno de dudas.

De inmediato encendió la luz esperando verlo por completo; pero no estaba. Estaba lleno de ira y sin embargo trataba de calmar su ki para no ser detectado por su padre. El saiyajin salió de su habitación, camino unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo; pero no se encontraba, se había esfumado, comprendió entonces que era inútil el que fuera en su búsqueda. Bajo la guardia cuando, repentinamente, el bebé lloró y lo peor paso por su mente.

Trunks corrió sigilosamente hacia el cuarto del bebé, encendió la luz…no había nadie ahí; apago el radio que dejaba escuchar al bebé a su madre, no quería preocuparla. Cargo al recién nacido

-¿Lo sentiste igual?-nunca antes había pasado por ello, nunca antes había visto a Miira cara a cara durante la misión en ninguna línea de tiempo. Ya nada tenía sentido, todo se había vuelto ilógico. En otra línea del tiempo el nunca se tomó a sí mismo como un bebé, nunca se tomó en brazos y trato de calmarse- tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien- se quedo en su regazo y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, Trunks se sentó con él, ese pequeño bebé, esa versión de él mientras las palabras de su enemigo se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez " tú tienes una idea para vencerme … yo tengo la mía también y es más divertida aun" abrazó con fuerza al niño entre sus brazos ¿acaso su enemigo había dilucidado la forma de eliminarlo?

Ciertamente todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, si Miira se había revelado ante él en ese momento ¿Qué le esperaba?

El infante dejo de llorar y se quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de un desesperado sí mismo.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando fue despertado por el llanto de su propia versión

-¿Tienes hambre?- el pequeño solo continuaba llorando, exigiendo el único alimento que conocía- te llevare con mamá- Trunks lo llevó a la habitación de su madre, le llamó ella abrió la puerta de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tratando de despertar-…mi bebé- reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar el llanto, lo tomó entre sus brazos- No lo escuche- dijo sintiendo culpa por no haber escuchando el llanto desesperado de su pequeño

-Apague el transmisor- le dijo Trunks

-¿Por qué?

-Lloró un rato, pero no tenía hambre, creo que solo se sintió incomodo…no quería despertarte, se que estas cansada… voy a dormir

Los dejo a solas, regreso a su habitación, no era una buena idea decirle a su madre que Miira en persona estaba ahí para amenazarlo, al menos no a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?- el pequeño se alimentaba con avidez, mientras su madre lo acariciaba. Tan solo le miraba, era un milagro que estuviera ahí- se recostó con él en la cama – Tu otro tú no se ve bien…ojala me pudieras decir…te quedaras aquí conmigo, mañana le preguntare- durmió con su pequeño en brazos hasta que una mirada conocida la despertó, Vegeta estaba al pie de la cama, mirándolos fijamente como si los estudiara

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó la peliazul llevando la mano a la cabeza del recién nacido- Vegeta- el saiyajin solo les miraba fríamente, la mujer comenzaba a alarmarse por la falta de respuesta-Vegeta

-…Esta despierto… ¿por qué no abre los ojos?- respiró aliviada, por un momento le paso por la mente la posibilidad de que él quisiera dañarlos

-Es un recién nacido… fue prematuro, está más cómodo con los ojos cerrados, supongo

-Es demasiado pequeño- dijo sin inmutarse con los ojos furtivos siguiendo al infante en sus movimientos

-¿Nunca habías visto a un bebé?- el saiyajin simplemente negó con la cabeza- ¿quieres abrazarlo?- le preguntó con ternura

-No- contestó secamente mientras se daba la media vuelta, se fue de ahí

Trunks casi no pudo dormir, los pocos minutos que lo logró fueron pesadillas que tenían que ver con el hombre pálido. Soñaba que aquel ser monstruoso raptaba al bebé y desaparecía en el medio de la nada, soñaba que él mismo era atacado por una fuerza invisible y que no podía controlar. Únicamente logro distraerse en el taller de su abuelo, donde podía dejar todo de lado y enfocarse en algo completamente distinto.

Bulma apareció súbitamente con el pequeño en brazos, completamente dormido.

-Trunks- aquel alzó la mirada mientras continuaba afinando un motor-necesitó hablar contigo… ¿Por qué apagaste el radio del bebé?- la miro fijamente mientras trataba de pensar en una buena excusa- No me ocultes nada, si mi hijo está en peligro tengo derecho a saber

-Miira estuvo aquí, en la madrugada- dijo sin reparo, Bulma no supo que decir, se quedo sin habla, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, el terror la petrifico… ¿Cómo era posible que el ser que buscaba la muerte de su hijo hubiese estado ahí?

-¿Cómo que estuvo aquí?- grito desesperada- ¿Qué quería? …¿El apago la radio del cuarto del bebé?...por favor Trunks ¡dime!

-Apareció de repente en mi habitación, solo me dijo que un día nos enfrentaremos, fue todo, desapareció casi de inmediato…el bebé lloró, pensé que tal vez estaba con él, corrí a su habitación, pero solo estaba llorando y no quería despertarte

-Calla- la peliazul trataba de ordenar en su mente todo lo que acababa de escuchar, su hijo en verdad estuvo en peligro de muerte…tanto aquel que estaba frente a ella, como el que tenía entre sus brazos, ¿Cómo era que entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Sin que sus sistemas tan avanzados de seguridad se percataran de ello? ¿Qué había sucedido? la sangre se helaba en su cuerpo- jamás vuelvas a apagar el radio ¿me escuchaste?- gritó furiosa- No dejaras a mi hijo incomunicado de mí…no me importa si tu intención era buena o mala ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Trunks entendió que si él estaba muy preocupado con el hecho de que Miira hubiese estado ahí, su madre estaba en pánico. Olvidó el futuro, olvido el mundo dentro de mil años, olvido la misión, comprendía el enfado, la ira y esa sensación de culpa lo invadió, su madre estaba angustiada…aun más que él

-No lo hare de nuevo- posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su madre intentando no derramar sendas lagrimas; no soportaba verla sufrir. En ese momento una mirada fría…malévola, se posó sobre él y entonces le vio: su padre los miraba, su ki se incrementaba con celeridad, miraba al infante y sus ojos se posaban en él… Trunks solo podía dilucidar lo que Vegeta tenía en mente y esperaba equivocarse

-Eres el joven del futuro- le dijo desde la entrada del taller- lo sé por tu ki…y ese es tu hijo- espetó- ¿querían hacerme ver como un idiota? siempre supe que ese mocoso no era mío

-Vegeta- dijo Bulma tratando de conservar la calma- no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-Eres una cualquiera- esgrimo el fiero saiyajin cuyo ki estaba a punto de salirse de control- no me queda duda de eso…solo hay que verlos…son idénticos, debería de matarlos a los tres...y me encargare de ello- se dio la media vuelta para entrar a la cámara de gravedad

Para Trunks aquella insinuación era monstruosa, le quedo claro que aquella línea de tiempo no tenía sentido. Se dejo llevar por la ira, arrebató al recién nacido de los brazos de aquella madre de la cual, minutos atrás, sentía la más profunda pena. Tomó al niño sin importarle los gritos de su desesperada madre pidiendo que se lo devolviera, caminó hasta la cámara de gravedad y entró

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el príncipe furioso- será un gusto matarte con tu hijo…después iré por ella, la hare sufrir

-No me digas- dijo Trunks cargando al pequeño quien ante el griterío comenzó a llorar, mientras su madre estaba desesperada y a punto de derribar la puerta de acero de la forma en que fuera

-Callare a ese mocoso de una buena vez- de su dedo índice emergió un esfera de energía, una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro

-No lo entiendes…soy el joven del futuro que viste hace dos años ¿recuerdas que dijiste? Que era imposible que yo fuera un saiyajin por mi cabello y mis ojos- de inmediato se convirtió en súper saiyajin enfureciendo aun más a su padre- pero puedo hacer esto, al igual que tú y Gokú

-Puedo convertirme en super saiyajin también, ya no es algo propio de ustedes dos

-No lo dudo, pero dime…príncipe…si como tú dijiste no puedo ser un saiyajin ¿Cómo puedo convertirme en el legendario super saiyajin?... ¿conociste a un saiyajin con mis características?...y si Gokú es el sobreviente más joven ¿Cómo concuerda que un jovencito aparezca de la nada como un saiyajin?...Vengo del futuro

-Basta de tonterías los matare al mismo tiempo

-En verdad que eres un idiota- su ki se realzó y el príncipe dejándose llevar por su propia rabia se convirtió en súper saiyajin- mi padre es un saiyajin y le mostró al bebé de frente- es obvio que nos parezcamos, porque nuestro padre es el mismo y nuestra madre también… ¡él y yo somos el mismo! …¡Somos tu hijo!... ¡Mírame, soy igual a ti!... ¿por qué crees que te miraba ese día que nos vimos por primera vez? …porque nunca conocí a mi padre y lo tenía justo en frente de mí…desaprobándome en todo momento

Vegeta estaba furioso, era cierto, la primera impresión que tuvo cuando vio al pequeño de cerca fue que era sumamente parecido a su padre, el gran rey Vegeta y cuando era niño los súbditos hablaban del extremo parecido entre el rey y el príncipe

-Yo soy Trunks Briefs, soy tu hijo…siempre he sido tu hijo

-Basta- dijo el saiyajin irradiando energía- es suficiente- comenzaba a perder el control y no le importaba- ¡no sufriré ninguna otra humillación!- su ki se incrementó y apuntó sus manos contra su hijo. Trunks se percató de que estaba a punto de matarlos, sin dudarlo incremento su ki a tal magnitud que la camera de gravedad tembló, extendió el brazo y de su mano dejo salir un halo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojar a su padre contra la pared, aquel dejo una marca de su cuerpo en la pared y cayó a punto del desmayo. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Bulma abriendo la puerta gracias a un control remoto improvisado, tomando al bebé en sus brazos mientras Trunks, incrédulo de lo que hizo, se respaldo sobre una de las paredes.

Trunks no tenía idea de que hizo exactamente lo que Miira había planeado, no sabía lo que sus acciones habían desatado, pero pronto lo descubriría.


	6. Tentación

Capitulo 6- Tentación

"Lo arruine, arruine la misión, me arruine a mí mismo, arruine el futuro de este Trunks, todo por un arrebato de ira ¿valió la pena ver a mi madre llorando desesperada por su bebé? ¿Ver a mi padre caer desvanecido por mi ataque? ¿Qué demonios hice? "

La escena que siguió esa mismo día fue algo que no pudo perdonarse nunca. Su madre consolaba al pequeño, quien solo se calmó cuando estuvo en sus brazos, ella corrió a Vegeta una vez que estuvo segura de que su pequeño estaba bien.

-Llama a mis padres, esta inconsciente, necesita atención…

Esa noche, Bulma estuvo en vela, era común curarle sus heridas; pero hacía mucho que no quedaba inconsciente. Le fue difícil estar a su lado mirándole, aun resonaba en su cabeza "¿querían hacerme ver como un idiota? siempre supe que ese mocoso no era mío" No le extrañaba de él y se decía así misma que era toda una tonta por proporcionarle cuidado a sabiendas de que él no le correspondía en lo absoluto, de verse en la misma situación, sin ninguna duda, él la dejaría morir; pero prefería estar segura de que el príncipe estaría sano, de lo contrario no estaría tranquila.

Estaba llegando el amanecer, Bulma dejo dormido al padre de su hijo; estaba estable le había escuchado murmurar algunas palabras en el medio de su sueño, supo entonces que todo estaría bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco más.

Al otro día, a pesar del cansancio, se dedicó exclusivamente a su bebé, ignoraba el paradero de Trunks del futuro y por el momento prefería no saberlo, no quería verlo. Estaba indignada por la estupidez que hizo. Llevarse a su hijo, cerrar la cámara de gravedad junto con su padre quien minutos antes los había amenazado de muerte…y además lastimó a Vegeta ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Lo mejor era no verlo, no sabría qué le diría, pero estaba segura que no sería algo bueno, su mente se llenaría de reproches e incluso insultos por el secuestro del bebé, no importaba si se trataba de su propio hijo.

Le cambio de ropa, lo alimento y lo recostó en su cuna- mamá tiene que irse a ver a tu padre, quizá ya se despertó- el pequeño bostezó y entrecerró los ojos- no dejes que nadie apague tu radio…es tan raro estar molesta contigo y adorarte al mismo tiempo, si ves a tu versión del futuro es mejor que se quede aquí a tu cuidado…regresare en un momento

Bulma salió de la habitación y entró a la de Vegeta, el príncipe al parecer seguía durmiendo, se sentó a su lado, como lo había hecho dos años atrás. Aquel emitió unos sonidos raros, supo que estaba a punto de despertar, entreabrió los ojos, emitió una exhalación

-Vegeta- dijo en un susurró, aquel abrió completamente los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aun conmocionado

-Lo mismo me preguntó…debería estar en otra parte sin duda, no aquí

-… ¿El sigue aquí?- ella asintió- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?... ¿que ellos son…él mismo?

-Hace un par de días, lo sospeche…le tendí una trampa y me lo confirmo

-¿Los androides están aquí?- preguntó con seriedad, se sentó sin gran dificultad y miro directamente a los ojos de la mujer

-No, dice que está aquí por un enemigo que esta tras nuestro hijo ….solo me dijo que estará a salvo cuando cumpla seis meses- se levantó y comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A entrenar…

-¿Entrenar?- preguntó la mujer energúmena- acabas de despertar, sufriste contusiones

-No es tu problema

-Claro que no… ¡idiota!... ¡Es tu problema si te quieres morir!

.

.

.

Trunks estaba en su habitación, tratando de entender las consecuencias de sus actos, el porqué se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, algo que muy pocas veces había hecho. Se quedo en la cama, escuchó llorar al pequeño pero sabía que estaba a salvo y su madre estaba con él. No le extraño en lo absoluto que Kami Sama apareciera tal cual en su habitación

-No he sido el único visitante en las últimas horas

-¿Sabes lo que paso?- aquel anciano nameku asintió- ¿Qué pasara?

-No tengo facultades para ver el futuro, hijo…pero sé que has caído en una trampa

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo… en todas tus misiones has sido metódico, lógico y precisamente ahora, en esta línea del tiempo, todo cambia y te sales de control

-Arruine todo para mi versión de este tiempo…mi padre me odia y a él le guardara rencor ¿No te parece que hice lo más imbécil que se me pudo ocurrir?...No caí en ninguna trampa- dijo con rencor contra sí mismo-Solo hice una estupidez, si Miira hubiese querido ponerme una trampa lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, solo soy un perfecto idiota…no entiendo como mi madre lo soporta

El nameku dejo de lado su báculo y se sentó en el mismo sillón que Miira, suspiró y observó al hombre como si mirara a un alumno indisciplinado

-Trunks ¿recuerdas que te dije que la historia de tus padres no es igual a 2 más 2? los resultados son variables y no estás aquí por eso, lo sabes muy bien…Miira ha tendido una trampa, no entiendo muy bien en qué consiste o cual será el resultado final, pero el final no puede ser bueno para ti

-Dira…el alternativo- trato de corregirlo con cierta inseguridad en su voz

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de cuál de los dos es él objetivo- desapareció dejándolo sumido en dudas, trataba de pensar en que trampa Miira había pensado, era como si le llevara la delantera y eso únicamente sucedió en la primera línea de tiempo. El mundo que conocía se derrumbaba, de lo único que estaba seguro era que su enemigo ya estaba un paso adelante y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar el próximo movimiento.

Esa noche se quedo en su habitación, no tenía humor de nada, el saiyajin miraba a las estrellas desde la ventana polarizada de su habitación. Meditabundo y alerta a la vez, el saiyajin recordó las palabras de su madre aquella noche que la encontró mirando aquel mismo cielo "las estrellas, todos venimos de ellas de cierta manera, todos los seres tenemos eso en común" pero eso no aplicaba para Miira que ni siquiera Kami Sama sabía su origen, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana cuando escuchó deslizarse la puerta de su habitación, sus luces estaban apagadas, ni siquiera quería ver la luz, reconoció el ki de su madre, no se atrevió a decirle nada, un nudo se formó en su garganta, sabía que de intentar hablar las palabras se trabarían en su lengua.

Las luces se encendieron ante la petición de Bulma, la mujer con su bebé completamente dormido en brazos se sentó en la cama

-Trunks, debemos de hablar- aquel volteo de inmediato- sobre lo que paso esta mañana…debo confesarte que no quería verte, pero es necesario que hablemos sobre tu padre- aquel solo asintió mirándola con sus ojos azules con la mirada penetrante heredara de su padre

-¿Qué debemos hablar?- preguntó serio

-Ya sabe quién eres, se lo confirme- el recién nacido se despertó al escuchar la voz de su alternativo, Bulma lo arrulló de inmediato- Era innecesario que te llevaras al bebé, le gritaras a Vegeta y lo dejaras casi en coma- Trunks no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Lo que insinuó es monstruoso…no sé como…

-Él no sabía quién eras…y segundo ¿Qué estabas pensando?- pregunto autoritariamente, de gritar seguramente el bebé despertaría llorando- Vegeta tiene un carácter volátil… ¡pudo matarlos!

-No, yo no lo hubiese permitido…mamá no entiendo como no te ofendiste con lo que dijo…-esgrimo indignado

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu padre?- preguntó la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño quien de inmediato se volvió a dormir

-Lo que tú me dijiste…es orgulloso, terco...puede llegar a ser ofensivo porque es un príncipe

-…y por eso es así, nació y creció pensando que todo le pertenecía y lo que no tendría derecho a conquistarlo y es por esa misma condición que tu padre no puede comulgar con los estándares que esperas de cualquier otro padre…no espero nada de él como pareja, es una relación arriesgada, lo acepte tal cual…solo yo sé cómo es realmente tu padre. Solo te pido por el bien de ti mismo que no lo ataques así, no sabes que pudieses provocar

Trunks observaba a su pequeña versión dormir plácidamente, no sabía del peligro que se cernía sobre él, no sabía de Miira, de los androides vaticinados dos años antes ni tampoco de su complicado entorno familiar, le envidiaba.

-Perdóname- atinó a decir- me salí de control, no sabía qué hacer…no debí llevármelo, tienes razón, lo puse en riesgo

-Debería sacarte de aquí por lo que hiciste y justo te lo dije en la mañana, no pongas en riesgo a mi hijo, jamás...

-Es mi prioridad- contestó- jamás volveré a ponerlo en riesgo

Pasaron más de dos semanas, según sus cálculos y recuerdos, un ataque debió producirse cumplidas sus tres semanas de nacido; pero, a pesar de que sabía que esta línea del tiempo había perdido toda lógica, no bajo la guardia. Continuaba ayudando a su abuelo bajo el anonimato del "primo George", continuaba montando guardia, había noches en las que solo conciliaba el sueño durante dos o tres horas, le desesperaba el hecho de los bioandroides no mostraran señales de su presencia, cada día se hacía un nuevo pensamiento. Miira debía tener un plan más elaborado entre manos, tenía que estar pendiente.

Su padre continuaba entrenando, no le hablaba en lo absoluto y los dos se evitaban continuamente. Trunks ayudaba a su madre con el bebé, jugaba con él, incluso llegó a bañarlo con la vigilancia de su abuela ya que su madre tendría una junta de trabajo

-Bien George, lo haces bien- le felicitó su abuela mientras secaba al pequeño quien cada día engordaba más y era más activo

-Lo cuidare en mi habitación

-No olvides llevarle sus juguetes, George- Trunks vistió al pequeño, con aquella ropita de jirafas y elefantes, lo adormeció y lo llevó a su habitación, tomó una sonaja únicamente, un juguete tan simple; pero sabía que sería suficiente. Lo dejo en la cama y se acostó juntó a él, el bebé sonreía extendía sus manos y las miraba detenidamente

-¿Qué tienen tus manos amigo? si…son dos y cada una con cinco dedos- Las tomó entre las suyas logrando un reflejo innato en el infante, se prendió de ellas con fuerza, Trunks lo soltó repentinamente logrando que el pequeño extendiera los brazos y los agitara- tranquilo- dejó que el pequeño se prendiera con sus diminutas manos de sus pulgares- veamos de que eres capaz- y prendido de sus pulgares Trunks logró que el bebé se levantara, aquel solo sonreía, lentamente lo dejo de nuevo acostado en la cama, acaricio su pancita y le mostró la sonaja haciéndola sonar, el pequeño seguía el sonido de un lado a otro emitiendo uno que otro sonido- Perdóname amigo, se que arruine todo; realmente espero que lo que hice no repercuta sobre como nuestro padre te trate en un futuro…se que cambiara, pero hice algo estúpido…tengo que protegerte…un día serás muy importante tanto que un maniático del futuro busca como matarte- se agitaba de un lado al otro como si buscara rodarse sobre sí mismo- oye, no vayas tan rápido- lo detuvo mientras comenzaba a jugar con la sonaja, comenzaba a dormirse mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca y comenzaba a succionar- te envidio eso sabes, quisiera poder dormirme así de fácil

.

.

.

Estaba en el medio de ese cañón, el fuerte viento envestía sin piedad contra su cuerpo; pero no le afectaba en lo absoluto, para él era como una ligera brisa. El silencio se quebrantó por el graznido de un ave solitaria que surcaba los cielos, como él bien pudiera hacerlo atravesar el cielo y la tierra, era el ser más poderoso del mundo, de ese tercer planeta portador de esa raza débil por excelencia ante cualquier otra raza.

Alguna vez escucho de la humanidad, la calificaban de endeble, fácil de conquistar, los humanos se dejaban llevar por sentimientos, palabras sin sentido para un guerrero; pero ahí estaba de pie sobre una de esas rocas que debía ser tan dura como lo era él; sin embargo él ya no era duro como una roca, se dejo llevar por esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos, dejo que la mujer hurgara dentro de su alma atribulada propia de un príncipe saiyajin, esa era la explicación de que en esos momentos su hijo, ese hombre del futuro le hubiese vencido. Le dejo inconsciente, sin darle oportunidad de tan siquiera defenderse.

El brutal golpe a su orgullo exigía venganza, una satisfacción pronta, quería acabar con su hijo por la afrenta que le hizo pasar a como diera lugar, como fuera sin importar lo que tuviera que pagar.

El príncipe saiyajin se cruzo de brazos, su ki se incrementó en cuestión de segundos, todo el cañón se estremeció, las pierdas se cuartearón, ninguno de los guerreros protectores de la tierra le dio importancia, era Vegeta y era natural que su ki se incrementara. En otro momento, hubiese destruido no solo el cañón, si no la tierra entera. Ese insulso planeta debía ser suyo y acabarlo…con Trunks en él. Sonrió para sí mismo, en su mente imaginaba volando a ese planeta en pedazos flotando en el vasto universo, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo y se lo reprochaba a cada momento.

Justo cuando se dio la media vuelta aquel ser gigante azul pálido estaba tras él, lo reconoció, lo había encontrado a finales de su viaje unos días después de que se convirtiera en súper saiyajin. Se miraron a los ojos

-Príncipe Vegeta- mas él no respondió, no quiso hacerlo, estaban en el punto más alto de aquel cañón, de quererlo pudo arrojar al gigante azul al vacio

-¿Me seguiste?

-… ¿Qué tal el planeta Denzin?... ¿algún sobreviviente?- el príncipe gruño

-Eso a ti no te importa- lo empujo con ambas manos, con indiferencia en ese momento el gigante azul era un estorbo a sus pensamientos

-Nada quedo con vida ahí…le dije que tenía algo bueno para demostrar sus grandiosos poderes… tengo algo que le interesa

-No me interesa nada de ti- Vegeta caminaba con el sol del medio día sobre sus espaldas- lárgate

-Tengo algo que le ayudaría a vencer a su enemigo en cuestión de segundos, no le tomara ningún entrenamiento, será solo un instante…nadie podrá superarlo, será el más poderoso de este universo- se detuvo en seco, volteo la cabeza

-¿Qué quieres? Déjate de estupideces, eso puedo hacerlo por mi mismo

-No, más que él…príncipe Vegeta- aquel le miro furioso, no podía creer que aquel gigante extraño supiera de lo sucedido- si, lo sé, le noqueó…él acabaría con usted si le diera la gana…quizá esa sea la razón por la cual este aquí ¿no cree?

-¿Qué insinúas insecto?- se acercó amenazadoramente- ¿Qué no puedo vencerlo por mi mismo?

-No, usted puede lograrlo, pero le tomara años, décadas, y él será más poderoso aun, lo que yo le ofrezco es un bonito regalo, será bueno para usted

-No me interesa- gritó redirigiéndose por su trayecto original

-Estaré esperando cuando esté listo- volteo de inmediato para gritarle que él no necesitaba a nadie en lo absoluto; el príncipe Vegeta se hizo a sí mismo y no tenía porque requerir de la ayuda de nadie; pero una vez más estaba solo en aquel cañón.

Miira ya había sembrado la duda en él.


	7. Futuro predecible

Capitulo 7- Futuro predicible

"Algunos de los nuevos integrantes de la patrulla del tiempo me preguntan si se a que no enfrentamos, si lo sé; les digo someramente porque deben de hacerlo, unos cuantos me preguntan si he visto al enemigo, siempre contestó que sí, en todas partes, en los enemigos del ojo oscuro ¿Quién está detrás? no digo más, es demasiada información para ellos. Deben ayudarnos a que las líneas del tiempo no sean destruidas, porque lo intentaran una y otra vez. Nuestras existencias están en riesgo, la mía está en riesgo absoluto. El alternativo como siempre le llamó; pero no es un alternativo, soy yo y no lo soy ¿Qué más da? Actuó como mi propio padre, porque él no está, ahora él me odia y es por mi causa"

El pequeño Trunks cumplía su primer mes de vida, había avanzado mucho desde entonces, era más activó, día a día se alejaba más de la imagen del recién nacido indefenso que su padre llegara a ver; sus avances eran celebrados por su madre, sus abuelos y por sí mismo, en una versión adulta. En ocasiones, Trunks sacaba al jardín al pequeño, el vínculo con él era más fuerte que en otras versiones; a menudo Bulma salía con ellos y hablaban cerca por más de una hora a veces del bebé, a veces del futuro.

El saiyajin del futuro le hablaba al infante de que un día sería un gran guerrero "No quiero vanagloriarme; pero lo serás" y sonreía de oreja a oreja. La abuela le preguntaba como sabía tal cosa sobre el pequeño

-Es un presentimiento- contestaba mientras miraba al niño a los ojos- será uno de los buenos

En su primer mes de vida decidieron llevarlo de paseo, su madre lo tenía en el cochecito para bebé, terminaron en un centro comercial, le compraban ropa, juguetes y todo cuanto pensaban sería imprescindible para el pequeño; incluso le compraban sombreros que le probaban una y otra vez; el infante se la pasaba durmiendo, mientras su madre le ponía distintos gorros, los abuelos le tomaban fotos y Trunks vigilaba, estaba atentó, en cada rincón, cada segundo había una oportunidad para que Miira o algún esbirro suyo atacara; pero lo que menos quería era promover el pánico entre aquella pequeña familia, deseaba que todo fuera normal aunque solo fuera una vez.

Se despierta en el pasado, su padre lo detesta, tiene la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le depara el futuro, no para él, su futuro es incierto; pero ¿Qué pasara con ese pequeño bebé que ni siquiera tiene una idea de lo que sucedió o de lo que sucederá? no sabe de la delicada situación entre él y su padre al que apenas ha visto un par de veces, miradas gélidas como de hielo puro, compensadas por el cuidado del resto de la familia que le rodeaba, incluyéndole a él mismo.

Se despierta en el futuro ¿pero en cual futuro? ¿Cuál línea alternativa? En las de esas patrullas del tiempo, en la línea del limbo que no lo dejaba ni el futuro ni el pasado; en donde Trunks, su alternativo, era un hombre realizado y feliz, con una buena relación con su padre.

Está en el pasado, al lado de esa familia que apenas comienza, una familia feliz a plena vista de todos; pero es solo una fachada, una mera ilusión. Todos son felices, excepto por su madre y su padre ¿Dónde queda en esa ecuación?...se pregunta sobre los alcances de lo que hizo, los estragos que estén por venir. Las palabras de Kami Sama volvían a su mente, "cuatro" ese era el resultado de sus padres; pero la ecuación era difícil, complicada de entender aun para el más avanzado matemático.

Se despierta en el año 766, es 18 de diciembre, solo puede sentir el ki de sus padres juntos; pero no quiere poner atención a ello; su escondite es él mismo. El bebé apenas ha rebasado el mes y ya quiere gatear, que reconoce su rostro, sonríe, se pregunta si el vínculo que se está formando entre ellos es como de padre e hijo ¿es normal?... ¿está bien? Nunca sucedió antes; pero en esa línea del tiempo el mundo estaba completamente al revés ¿Qué más daba? Disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba consigo mismo jugaba con sus manos, lo alentaba a gatear aunque fuera tan pequeño; "George" fue grabado por su abuela mientras ponía al bebé en el suelo quien se alzaba vigorosamente desde la cintura, Trunks se quedo en el piso con el abdomen tocando el suelo

-¿quieres volar?- y extendió sus brazos a los lados y de inmediato, el pequeño lo imitó- bien, muy bien- incrédulo, Trunks comenzó a reír felizmente mientras su pequeña versión le correspondía riendo a su vez mientras dejaba estirado los brazos; Trunks de inmediato lo tomó y se dio la media vuelta con él en brazos- estas volando… mírate estas volando- eran momentos de alegría que nadie podría quitarles, ni siquiera Miira…nadie, o eso pensaba él.

Era 20 de diciembre y estaba en la mecedora arrullando al bebé, dejándolo dormir, mientras sus pensamientos se sumían en el pasado, cuando dejo a su padre inconsciente, también pensaba en el futuro, en los movimientos de ese enemigo esquivo que se acercaba a él en tono burlón diciéndole que no tenía posibilidades.

Suspiró enérgicamente, mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que disfrutar el momento, esos momentos en el pasado que tenía, únicos sin duda; tenía derecho a ellos, había luchado una y otra vez, estas eran sus vacaciones.

Era de noche cuando entregó al pequeño a su madre quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y adormeció casi de inmediato

-Ya quiere comenzar a gatear- Bulma miro al infante dormido entre sus brazos incrédula ante lo que escuchó

-Eso es imposible, tiene un mes y una semana de nacido- Trunks esbozo una sonrisa

-parece que no sabes de su condición…no debí decírtelo, debías descubrirlo por ti misma; pero aquí ya nada es como pensé que sería

-Trunks- susurró Bulma- estoy muy preocupada…no hubieron atentados desde que hablaste con el tal Miira—el joven tan solo la miro sin saber que decirle

-Como dije, aquí ya es nada es como debería, no tengo idea de que trama o como va a terminar todo esto

-Solo espero no me ocultes nada, esta vez- agregó con énfasis, la idea de su hijo en peligro la aterraba

-No tengo porque esconder nada

Esa noche estaba en medio de las montañas, el príncipe no dejaba de pensar, estaba lleno de ira, furioso; pero ni siquiera podía usarlos a su favor, su furia lo llevaba a un estado de súper saiyajin, pero era inútil, era cegado por la ira y de tal forma era una inútil masa de músculos que emanaban un brillo dorado, un blanco fácil para cualquier guerrero con un mínimo de inteligencia. Parado en medio de esas rocas testigos milenarios del silencio y la nada, podría destruirlas sin que nadie le diera importancia, aunque no faltaría el humano o el estúpido grupo de humanos que se quejara por la destrucción de las rocas; a ellos parecía gustarles estar quejándose siempre de algo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera el gélido aire de invierno, pero ni siquiera se inmuto por ello. No podía creer que el joven del futuro era su hijo y le venció fácilmente, eso le daba tanto coraje que no podía entender porque. Hacía poco tiempo que se convirtió en súper saiyajin y lo demostró sin problema en un planeta poblado por una especie débil similar a la humana. Denzin fue eliminada en menos de una hora, aquellos que le hicieron frente fueron destruidos en cuestión de segundos, sin ninguna culpa, él no tenía porque experimentar culpas, era el príncipe saiyajin, podía hacer lo que quisiera, podría destruir a ese planeta, la tierra y los que fueran necesario para demostrar su superioridad, eso era lo más importante, hasta ese fatídico momento en el cual se encontró con el joven del futuro, Trunks, su hijo.

Era humillante, nadie podía derrotarlo y menos después de adquirir el estado perfecto como súper saiyajin. Vaya tontería, el hijo derrotaba al padre; pero nadie podía derrotarlo al príncipe de los saiyajin ¡Nadie!

-Yo tengo la solución, majestad. Es simple, fácil, sin complicaciones, puede hacer que su poder aumente mucho

-Vete al demonio- contesto furioso- no te necesito, no necesito nada, vete si no quieres morir…

-No tiene posibilidades para matarme, el único que puede acabar conmigo…aun no existe

-¿Qué crees que estás jugando?- arremetió colérico mientras alzaba el brazo listo para arrojarle una esfera de energía dirigida para acabar con él- No me retes insecto, puedo acabar contigo en segundos si así lo quiero

-No eres tan poderoso…aun, yo puedo darte algo que hará que tus poderes se multipliquen…Trunks es quizá un par de años más joven que tú; pero su poder te sobrepasa sin duda, el poder de tu hijo es mayor que el tuyo y te acabaría en segundos sin dificultades- cada palabra era un como si hurgaran en una herida recién hecha, le dañaba y producía aun más ira

-No me conoces, imbécil- vociferó- no sabes nada de mi

-Se equivoca, se mucho de ti…príncipe saiyajin, cuyo planeta de origen fue destruido por un tirano: Freezer, te engaño por años diciéndote que un meteorito destruyó tu planeta; pero te dio su protección, te dejo años como uno más de sus ejércitos hasta que descubriste la mentira y creíste haber alcanzado el estado perfecto saiyajin; pero ese tirano acabó con tu orgullo y tu espíritu de pelea, te asesinó sin miramientos…fuiste revivido por las esferas del dragón, y terminaste en la tierra, te refugiaste en Bulma Brief quien te dio un hijo sin que estuvieras de acuerdo en ello; ahora este hijo hizo casi lo mismo que Freezer, acabo con tu orgullo- un gruñido salvaje salió del saiyajin, no le quitaba la mirada irascible de encima, estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo si eso acababa con su discurso estúpido- es decisión tuya si prefieres permanecer en la constante humillación, está en tus manos

La tierra vibró como si fuera la advertencia a la tormenta que se avecinaba, a nadie le intereso que en esa fría noche, el príncipe de los saiyajin tuviera el ki elevado capaz de hacer temblar la tierra entera, estremecerla y destruirla, porque al menos, aquellos guerreros que sabía sobre la identidad real del joven del futuro, estaban tranquilos sabiendo que Vegeta estaría demasiado ocupado como para meterlos en problemas.

Esa madrugada, Trunks era el único que se daba cuenta de los movimientos de su padre, de sus súbitos cambios de ki, fue quien se percató de esa presencia casi electromagnética e imperceptible.

Era el único que tenia la curiosidad por saber la razón de que su padre tuviera esos cambios súbitos, no entrenaba, estaba en un solo lugar sin moverse al lado de ese ser. No significaba nada bueno. Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que podía con todo tipo de conjeturas, era necesario tomar toda precaución, su bienestar estaba en juego, la suya y la del niño que dormía al lado de su madre sin percatarse sobre lo que sucedería.

En ese momento, aquel electromagnetismo estaba a su lado, no tenía que voltear, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, lo que le interesaba más era la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

-Todo está hecho- dijo el ser que estaba a su lado, el hombro frio rozaba el suyo- no habrá nadie que pueda detener lo que suceda, ni siquiera tú

-¿Qué has hecho?

-No voy a arruinarte la sorpresa; pero puedo adelantarte que sin ti no hubiese sido posible, eres tan predecible

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó contrariado

-Sin ti el futuro inmediato sería imposible, no importa lo que suceda ahora, no hay escapatoria, estas a un paso de la muerte y no hay nadie esta vez que pueda salvarte como paso en Namek. Se acabo Trunks, acabare contigo primero y después acabare con tus patrullas, sin tu protección serán un blanco muy fácil

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?- preguntó lleno de ira; pero era tarde, ya había desaparecido.


End file.
